Gettin Frisky With The Captain's Daughter
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: When he can't find his daughter, Captain Pike decides to have Sulu check on his daughter through the security cameras but he is going to wish he hadn't. Chekov/OC x
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little one-shot that popped into my head, I know some details are a little screwy sorry**  
**Enjoy :)**

There had been a spark there for the last few months between seventeen year-old Enterprise Navigator, Pavel Chekov and Captain Christopher Pike's sixteen year-old daughter, Misty. Chekov was what her father described as a 'Russian whiz kid'. He was smart, she knew that within minutes of meeting him.

Her father didn't see the spark when he saw them together, no one did. That's why it was such a shock when Captain Pike and the Bridge saw what they did on the Security Cam...

"Has anyone seen my daughter?" he asked the Bridge.

There was a general murmur of 'no' and 'uh oh'

"Mr Sulu?"

"Sir?" Sulu spun on his chair to face Captain Pike.

"Where was my daughter last seen?"

"Umm..." Sulu pushed a few buttons "...there's a tracker in her bracelet?"

Captain Pike nodded, it wasn't paranoia, he just wanted to make sure his daughter was all right at all times. Since his wife had died a few year prior, he was determined to keep his only daughter safe. Misty knew about the tracker and wore it willingly, she hated it but just wanted to make her father feel more at ease.

"The uh... bracelet is in the viewing room, sir" Sulu said.

"Bring up video" Pike said.

"Yes, sir" Sulu pressed more buttons and a video came up on the giant window outlooking viewing room was empty aside from the table and some little things.

Captain Pike leaned closer "Magnify"

The camera zoomed into the room, a blue, leather jacket was lying on the table next to a purple, beaded bracelet.

"Rewind the tape" Pike said. "Two hours"

The screen went black and then popped up again, people were there. Misty and Chekov. She was sitting on the table with her blue, leather jacket hanging off her elbows. His arms encircling her waist. The only sound was that of a frantic kissing as she open-mouthed kissed Chekov and he was responding eagerly. His kisses trailed down her jaw, neck and to her  
shoulder.

Kirk's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he had to put his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Chekov making out with the Captain's daughter. Never knew he had it in him.

Chekov's kisses were silent and the sound was now Misty's steady breaths. Chekov stopped and stood back, keeping Misty's hand in his. He kissed it and she giggled like a schoolgirl.

He jerked his head towards the door "Misty"

She jumped off the table so quickly that her jacket and bracelet fell off, she didn't seem to notice and left with Chekov.

Everyone turned to Captain Pike who was gripping his chair angrily.

"Follow them" his voice was calm but even his crew could tell he was furious.

One of his own crew member messing around with his daughter? Chekov? The Russian Navigator? That boy would be in a lot of trouble when the Captain saw him next. Sulu had managed to get the next video up and it was Chekov and Misty running down the Corridors. They stopped and she pushed him against a wall and began kissing his lips again. His hands  
started at the nape of her neck and slowly traveled down to her jean-clad butt.

Captain Pike gripped his seat even harder, his anger rising. Spock looked away in disgust, is that what humans did? Felt the personal parts of their mate's anatomy? Humans. Chekov and Misty stopped (much to her father's relief). Misty pulled herself away from Chekov and leaned against the wall casually as a crew member walked past briskly. Once they were gone, Misty and Chekov looked at each other and laughed lightly. He took her hand again and they sprinted down the corridor. Sulu brought up another video of Chekov and Misty stopping outside a room, Misty's bedroom.

She entered the code and the door opened.

"Vhat does an American girl vhere under a blouse like zat?" Chekov asked her playfully.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" she giggled as she lead him into her bedroom, the door closed itself behind them.

Kirk could no longer contain himself "At least there's no camera in there"

Nobody laughed, there was an awkward silence on the bridge.

Finally, Captain Pike spoke.

"Fast forward to present time" he said through clenched teeth.

Sulu did so and for a few minutes there was nothing in the video but Misty's bedroom door until it opened. Chekov stepped outside first in his uniform, his hair messy. He was tugging at the bottom of his shirt, he had obviously just put it on. Misty stepped out after him in a short, silk dressing gown that barely reached halfway down her thigh. She attempted to sort out Chekov's hair.

Chekov brushed his index finger under Misty's chin, she giggled. She went on her bare tip toes no longer wearing high heels to kiss Chekov. When their lips parted, she whispered.

"Do svidaniya"

Chekov smiled and continued down the hall away from the camera's view, Misty was the only one in view as she leaned against the door frame. Chekov must have turned around because she blew a kiss. Her hands were then together like she was praying while she gently bit her middle fingers. She smiled slyly to herself and went back inside obviously thinking she had outwitted her father.

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I though I could continue from the first chapter so here goes...**  
**Enjoy :)**

The camera was still on Misty's bedroom door, nothing was moving. The door suddenly opened and Misty sprinted out in the same clothes she had been in before her little 'encounter' with Chekov. She ran out of the cameras view.

"Find Chekov" Captain Pike ordered.

"Yes, sir" Sulu said as he pressed some buttons.

The screen went from camera view to camera view but Chekov was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh...Ensign Chekov is nowhere to be seen, Captain" Sulu said, embarrassed.

"Probably at it again" Kirk said.

Pike turned to face Kirk, his face completely emotionles "This is not funny, Kirk"

Kirk fell silent, the entire Bridge was silent. Then footsteps came, more than one set. And voices, loud voices, people shouting. One set of footsteps was a brisk, clickity clack of high heels, the set following was heavier obviously the person was wearing Starfleet standard issue men's shoes.

The shouting grew louder "Stop following me!"

It was a girl's voice, angry and upset. The voice that followed was male, Eastern European.

"I am not following you, I am doing my job!"

Misty walked quickly onto the Bridge, followed by Chekov. Their faces were both angry.

"Well, at least that's one job you can do right since we haven't crashed...yet!" she snarled.

"What do you mean by zat?" he growled.

No one had ever seen Chekov so angry, he was usually so innocent. Misty, though sarcastic and a little bitchy, had never been seen this mad either.

"I mean your shit in bed! I nearly fell asleep" she shot back.

Chekov looked furious "Well, I suppose you can compare since you sleep with every man you see"

"Ugh!" Misty looked like she could kill Chekov "How dare you! I am not like that"

Chekov looked a little pleased with himself, Misty hated being referred to as promiscuous. Sure, she was beautiful and caught many men's attention but that didn't mean she slept with them all. But, she wasn't exactly a virgin.

"I know you have slept with many men" Chekov said.

"Well, any man I've slept with is a hundred times better than you! You're a boy and I need a man"

This entire took place in front of the Bridge with Chekov and Misty blatantly discussing her sex life in front of her father. No one dared to stop the fight. Some were too scared and some were too interested.

"Vell, vhy don't you go out zhere and find one!"

"Fine, I will because we are through!" Misty yelled before stomping off of the Bridge.

Chekov stood in silence for a few seconds, his face emotionless until it changed. He was deep in thought until his face turned angry and walked quickly off the Bridge, yelling.

"Hey, hey, get back here, I am not through with you yet!"

Misty was waiting in a secluded part of the Enterprise, no cameras were around. Chekov came up behind her and she knew he was there.

She didn't turn to face him "That was difficult"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder "I know"

"They won't think now, they won't know" she sighed. "We remain a secret"

"Last time was careless" he said as he turned her to face him. "It can't happen again"

"If my Dad finds out then you'll ben fired and I'll be grounded we get to see-"

Chekov embraced Misty and kissed her passionately, she responded eagerly. He took the clip out of her hair and her ebony curls fell down to her butt.

Their secret had to be kept.

**REVIEW**


End file.
